guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hhhippo/BuildArchive/R/Me Underworld Speed Trap Solo
Rate-a-Build Please test and vote on builds Tested (favored): # — Defiant Elements 15:46, 7 January 2007 (CST) # It works, but you have to get the order just right. I use a stopwatch to time it just right because you can do the order twice. Maybe on the directions, you can put a number representation of the skill usage. Ex. 1,+2,+3,+4,Spcypnts —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 66.190.0.83 ( ) }. #:I'll update it. Edit: done!. I've just done another run; the more you do it, the easier it becomes. You just need to get used to the order of the skills. I've also made some small videos, compressing them right now & uploading them soon - Uploaded. -- Gizmo 09:17, 8 January 2007 (CST) # I am in UW now and can tell you that my whole alliance is now running this build for farming ectos.nice build man--Domon Kasho 22:54, 8 January 2007 (CST) #:Thanks for the feedback mate! good you enjoy it(I actually do a lot of these pretty profitable runs :D)! Please tell you mates to give their feedbacks too! -- Gizmo 23:59, 8 January 2007 (CST) #::Me and a guildie now run this build as a 2 man spider cap team.so thanks again for a very profitable build--Domon Kasho 19:59, 14 January 2007 (CST) #:::Try - Underworld Speed Trap Duo for a real duo build. -- (talk) 21:47, 14 January 2007 (CST) #::::True! I think that the Speed Trap Duo is more suited for a duo build. However, I've started to do parallele runs with a guildie with the solo build. It can be extremely fast if one lays down EW and the other QZ at their respective trapping spot. They pull their respective group at the same time. Next groups, you switch spirits and so on. It might be faster than the duo build but is much more hardcore and no rez or healing! I'm going to try a spider run in solo now (c.f. driders easily killed in video)!-- Gizmo 22:00, 14 January 2007 (CST) #Tested and works well! Hard to master, but pretty easy to get it rolling somehow. Faster than I expected. -- (talk) 09:59, 9 January 2007 (CST) #I was totally the first one who comments =/ But now it got vetted before I can vote. Not fair. --Silk Weaker 19:49, 9 January 2007 (CST) #:No worries mate, your vote still counts! It shows us if the build is actually becoming popular or not! -- Gizmo 20:22, 9 January 2007 (CST) #::And I can't vote cuz I'm away from home and this computer is darn too slow!! :'( You're not the only one, Silk... 58.24.194.160 22:04, 9 January 2007 (CST) #Just plain awesome. Took me only two tries to get it and its just plain awesome. What can I say? Ingenious... Nova 09:13, 21 January 2007 (CST) #I think this build is the best solo farming build for UW! It's really awesome. On the description you said it's for experience trapper only, I'm new at trapping and I handle this build correctly at the first run and got 2 ectos! --Benoit flageol 00:17, 16 February 2007 (CST) #:This is a build for experienced trappers. You do need to know where mobs spawn, where they patrol, how they behave when you fail your trapping etc... because you are not allowed any mistake. The build itself is not hard to play once you know the mobs' behavior, the safe places to trap and your limits (for aggroing bigger and bigger groups :D). I think, as you are experienced in elite areas (as you seem to be according to your profile), that is why it seams pretty easy for you ^^. Have fun with it! -- Gizmo 05:02, 16 February 2007 (CST) #I agree with Benoit that it's easy to use. I've never done any trapping in my life, and I have never done an elite mission, but I was able to be successful enough with this build to practice trapping with it in Underworld and make up all my costs and then some! I think I got 3 ectos in an hour's worth of practice. Sweet! ---- Hadrian Farseeker (talk) 15:17, 20 February 2007 (CST) #:I agree with you that once you've practice at bit and understand how mobs are supposed to die, it becomes easy. In the UW, if you are careful enough it's ok. It really becomes hard when you start speeding up the run and pull many groups at the same time :D The hardest for me now it to clean the village, those damn spirits just won't die smoothly :/ :D -- Gizmo 16:01, 20 February 2007 (CST) #Yep...not hard at all once you get the skill timing down. On my second run through the UW right now...just cleared the chamber of Aatxes. The only difficult part I found was finding the best place to set up the traps, but even that is fairly easy. Don't have much trouble with the Aatxes hitting me...on this run they haven't touched me yet. I'm about to get the quest to clear the chamber. Oh yeah...I hadn't done any serious trapping up until I started trying this build. Expert Trapper required...nah...not at all.----Thor79 02:02, 22 February 2007 (CST) #:After a few more runs the only hard part about this build is positioning yourself properly so that the enemies won't escape after being hit with the first wave of traps. I had problems in some cases where there was a bit too much room and they ended up getting away and surviving...and in some cases that meant they agroed me and I didn't have enough room to escape from them.----Thor79 12:51, 23 February 2007 (CST) #It came, it saw, it conquered. Works beautifully any time except 3:00 AM when I'm falling asleep. Thanks for finally giving my ranger a way to farm high-end somewhere other then the Forest. Zerris 13:21, 23 February 2007 (CST) #Its a marvel of timing, I never run out of energy even when using flame trap. I find that this can farm just about any thing that can be pulled and where you have time to set up. Also easy to run, it almost runs its self after the start.Drtstudios 02:50, 10 March 2007 (CST) # I love this build! I started off practing on the trolls by drocks, amazing! I never thought as a ranger I'd be able to solo the UW. 72.144.86.230 15:56, 20 March 2007 (CDT) #During Free Access Weekend I was testing this build (I killed few things before, but I lost too much money...). Killed 5 aatxes, and it works, although it's VERY slow and VERY hard to master. But if someone is familiar with trapping, it's pretty nice way of clearing UW. - (Abedeus) 05:44, 24 March 2007 (CDT) #Very nice, got me 2 ecto in one group. -ShortestBus 16:12, 24 March 2007 (CDT) Unfavored: #It works, and the video proves that. But killing 2 groups of Aatxes takes around 6 minutes, it's quite slow, but if you're willing to spend the time, then it's worth it, otherwise, use a different build :::It takes me around 20 minutes to clear out the chamber, and in total around an hour to clear out smites, come back and clear out the mobs in front of the driders... If you want to compare in terms of drops and time, I'm not sure that the fastest builds can do it in less than 30min. So, I really don't think this build is slow and to the best of my knowledge, there isn't any other solo builds out there doing as fast... -- Gizmo 17:58, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::::Why do you vote unfavoured when this is the only pretty fast ranger solo build out there? You say it works and there isn't a faster way for a ranger to solo this, so it deserves the favoured status. -- (talk) 18:07, 8 January 2007 (CST) :::::Thanks for the support ! :D -- Gizmo 19:19, 8 January 2007 (CST) Discussion Will it work? Video! =P--Silk Weaker 06:25, 7 January 2007 (CST) :I will make a video ASAP. I already have a screenshot with 2 Aatxes at my feet and 2 ectos! :D -- Gizmo 06:23, 7 January 2007 (CST) ::2!!!--Silk Weaker 06:25, 7 January 2007 (CST) :::yay! Here's a link: 2 ectos on one groupe! (sorry, the game is in french...)-- Gizmo 06:33, 7 January 2007 (CST) ::::Woah, I'll need to test this one asap! -- (talk) 13:54, 7 January 2007 (CST) Can't wait to test this one... but it will be two weeks before I get on a comp with GW on it. Do you think it would work on Mountain Trolls outside of Droknar's Forge...? I want to test there before spending plats going into UW. (I'm not rich. :D) 58.24.194.160 19:55, 7 January 2007 (CST) :Before I started doing this in the UW, I tried it in 'my lab', meaning the minos in the Elona's Reach mission ^^. You really need to get used to it and especially to choosing the trapping spot. Took me some time in the UW to figure out how to keep the Aatxes in the traps. I should be able to make a (poor as I don't have good software for that) video of it tonight. Don't get me wrong, I do happen to die, especially when I start getting greedy and want to aggro more than 2 groups at the same time!! :D -- Gizmo 20:32, 7 January 2007 (CST) ::Well, after calculation, it should take about 3 hits from 9 dust traps to kill them (Aatxes)... in other words, 3 seconds... is trap placing really a big issue? Or is there something that I'm not seeing here? 58.24.194.160 21:04, 7 January 2007 (CST) :::Actually, once the first 3 traps activate together, usually the Aaxtxes try to flee staight away, so it is hard to keep them in even for 3 seconds. Even if you cripple them with a Barbed Trap, they will be out of the AoE of the traps in a second or two. That is why I put the other 6 Dust Traps and Barbed Traps a couple of steps behind the first series and lay down the spirit there. Thus, when I aggro, I run and stay behind my spirit so that I force the Aatxes to run all the wall through the traps, to activate the first 3 and aggro the spirit. They will then activate the Barbed Traps and other Dust Traps, will be crippled and try to flee. They tend to be so confused (3 AoE dust Trap damage behind them and 6 in front), that basically they walk towards the wall and stay there. -- Gizmo 21:52, 7 January 2007 (CST) ::::Maybe Try replacing Whirling with Tripwire to Make a crappy spike trap and keep them in..I will have to try this later (both your version and some variants =P ) --Dazra 03:41, 8 January 2007 (CST) :::::Hahaha... I get it... that's hilarious, Gizmo. Now I understand the thing about trap placing... At first I was like "huh" because you had to move back and everything, and I really didn't get how two walls out of four could corner an Aatxe. Now I get it... you screw their stupid AI up. It was a bit hard for me to understand the instructions for placing the traps... and I still don't exactly get it :( ... maybe an MS Paint diagram? :DD (That's just me, though. :P Maybe I'm just stupid, who knows.) 58.24.194.160 04:45, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Dazra->You can not use Tripwire because if you want them to be KD, they need to be crippled first! Whirl is also what helps you pull them without dying! You can even speed up WD recharge time if you use if before SQ wears off! ::::::58.24.194.160-> I'm making a video asap as Europe gets the favor back! -- Gizmo 09:52, 8 January 2007 (CST) :::::::I Put a Barbed trap down, and on top of it a tripwire and it knocked down...I just ran into ToPK and tried it on a random mob to make sure. --Dazra 12:40, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::Yeah sorry true! I somehow had in mind that you were replacing Barbed Trap. Bugger! But if you replace Whirling Defense, you will be most vulnerable when pulling. You will not even be able to pull more than 1 group at a time! That really slows everything down! Moreover, I sometimes only lay down 8 Dust Traps then Echo Whirling Defense when I want to pull 2-3 groups of smites at a time. Not sure you can do that with Tripwire. -- Gizmo 18:04, 8 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::Where's my MS Paint diagram :'( :P 58.24.194.160 19:56, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::::Don't worry I'll make one from the high resolution video! -- Gizmo 20:06, 8 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::::Also, you said this about the SQ thing... "usually worse of at the end of the 5th Dust Trap" Do you mean "usually WEARS off?" or "keeping it up is hardest at the end of the 5th dust trap"? 58.24.194.160 ::::::::::::Edited. I meant "wears off". Anyways, it will be recharged so you just need to recast :D Edit: your picture is on now! :D -- Gizmo 22:22, 8 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::::::Yay! I love pictures. Thank you!! (My Macromedia Flash is currently screwed up, can't view YouTube.) 58.24.194.160 00:00, 9 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::::: Worse case, if you are using windows, you can watch it in an IE window by following http://killergizmo.free.fr/Loisirs/Jeux/GW/Videos/ this link, I may not leave it there for a long time as my ISP might shut it down if too many people watch it at the same time! -- Gizmo 01:02, 9 January 2007 (CST) :::(putting back indent) Doesn't work for me, but thank you very much anyways. I would take it most people have a working version of Flash installed, so I guess it's just me. *sigh* Can't wait to get back home and test this. Looks fantastic for me. 58.24.194.160 04:30, 9 January 2007 (CST) :::: Grab it here then: dl video -- Gizmo 04:35, 9 January 2007 (CST) :::::Is the major rune of vigour absolutely necessary? Or just for surviving criticals? 58.24.194.160 ::::::I suppose it is not a must have, but they don't cost a lot. -- (talk) 06:39, 9 January 2007 (CST) :::::::For you, maybe :'( *sob sob sob* lol, what are they? 10k? I can't remember... but I only have like 30k... a 20e nightfall staff with +7 shelter green will take like half of that away. :::::::Gizmo-> About your picture, I appreciate the diagram, however, I think that the trap activation range circle is a bit too small... compared to Adjacent Range (second smallest circle) here: http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:Area_of_Effect_Birdseye.JPG I know the Birdseye view here is more zoomed in, but I still think that your circle is a bit too small. Just had to say that, sorry, I might be wrong. 58.24.194.160 06:56, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::Well a major rune is better as I will help you survive(I've come as low as 1hp once...(a 6 Grasping Darknesses & 4 Aatxes pull...:D). On European servers they only cost 5k500 max. For the staff, I'm using a max NF gold I costumized with an energy + 5 head, energy +5^50 inscription and shelter wrapping. So no need for a green. Any ways in a couple of runs, you'll get all your money back! For the pict, it was just to give an idea :D -- Gizmo 07:40, 9 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::Yes, the rune is only about 5-6k, and a collectors/green staff can be aquired easily and cheaply. (Finding the mods for the collectors staff might take some time) -- (talk) 08:27, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::::Oh, never knew major vigour was that cheap. But, I don't have Nightfall, and I don't have access to Inscriptions... oh well, I suppose a Prop collectors staff with insightful and shelter will have to do. Thanks. 58.24.194.160 19:04, 9 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::::Yeah, I don't think the EQ is that important, though I suppose every bit helps. Being a PvE build, you probably could get away with non perfects =P.--Silk Weaker ::::::::::::If by EQ you mean equipment, yeah, it is not that important. However, the higher your energy pool, the faster you can move on to the next group without having to wait for your energy to reach its maximum. E.g.: after a first group or Grasping Darknesses, I run to the next trapping spot, wait 5-10 sec and start trapping again as soon as I have around 40 energy. I lay down 6 Dust Traps and a couple of Barbed Traps & go pull the other 2 groups! The 3 groups in less than 4 minutes...-- Gizmo 20:29, 9 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::::::However, will energy run out WHILE trapping if you don't have the exact equipment? Or is there a good amount of leeway? 58.24.194.160 22:01, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::::::::It is only in this last case that my energy might run very low while trapping(after the 7th Dust Trap)! In the more normal case, you will never run out of energy and have quite some leeway. So the exact equipment is not necessary but it helps a lot when aggressive trapping some mobs especially if they killed your newly spawned EW!-- Gizmo 23:38, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::(Putting back indent)Ahh, I see. It's funny how 4-man teams can run low on energy and might not even work, while this one is much more energy efficient and kills. 58.24.194.160 04:57, 10 January 2007 (CST) :::I used this build in zaishen challence works great against trapper team (didnt use it on the rest but I think it will work on iway, smite and IW team as well) maby a good way for people to train the right skill uses--Elliot 15:58, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::::That's a great idea! I'll give it a try! -- Gizmo 18:26, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::::Edit: This build works great on the IWAY team as well! Have a look: Soloing IWAY with a trapper ::::: cool shame I cant try the build for the solo trapping jet since my trapper on pve still needs full armour set but cant wait till I got it ^^ --Elliot 14:08, 24 January 2007 (CST) You know what I hate? Whirling Defense lets me down, 50% of the time. I hit it and aggro. They send in three hits, they all hit critical and I die. Happy ending... Is this just me or has anyone else noticed this? Maybe replacing WD with another skill? --Nova 21:38, 31 January 2007 (CST) :What you should do is go aggro then hit WD; don't waste time before. For aaxtes, no need to stay and try to make a nice group, just aggro, hit WD and run hide behind your spirit. WD will not let you down until you reach your spirit. Anyways, an aggro that lasts move than 20sec means that your traps are already starting to activate. For smites for example, I lay down 8 dusts and echo my WD so that I can spend more time aggroing. Hope it helps you, for me aaxtes really no threat unless I pull too many and am really really unlucky! -- Gizmo 14:06, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::I would say that pulling with WD is really safe. I get unlucky with the Aatxes about once in a hundred pulls. Itis possible that the Aatxes hit you three times to kill you even with WD on you, but the chance is minimal, even more so if you can pull so well that they only get to strike you once or twice. -- (talk) 14:48, 1 February 2007 (CST) :::Lol, that must be my problem. I hit WD only after I start aggro, but I spend a little too much time rounding them up. I guess then I'm just plain unlucky, what I meant before is that the Aatxes got all 3 hits through Whirling Defense. I get very unlucky, every 2 out of 3 runs, I aggro, hit WD, and a few seconds later I get hit 3 times and die. :( --Nova 16:11, 11 February 2007 (CST) ::::When you pull Aaxtes and Grasping Darknesses together, no need to round them up! just wait a sec or two so that aaxtes are in range then run for your life and hide behind your spirit. I really rarely get killed by aaxtes now, only when there are 4-6 of them :D -- Gizmo 05:20, 13 February 2007 (CST) :Tried this a few times this weekend with some success. I found that pulling them around corners makes them stay on the traps, however, sometimes the traps go off when they are near but not actually on top of them (like, going down steps and the traps are on the other side of the steps). In this case I was normally able to kill one of the two, but the other would get down to about 15% health and then proceed to kill me, as I'm standing in a corner blocked in. Anyone have a suggestion? --Jasminethetender 10:40, 26 March 2007 (CDT) ::If there's one aaxte left, just lay your remaining barbed trap down, once the mob is crippled, run for your life behind it and far away. Chances you survive are pretty high as when they are crippled and you run away, it is very similar to using some speed boost. They just let go... most of the time... :D Hope it helps -- Gizmo 11:09, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Video I have uploaded on Youtube a first video showing how I proceed. Enjoy! You can get it in the external links section or http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Til6ywlMJo here(unfortunately, it's not real good quality, youtube limits the output resolution :( ) -- Gizmo 10:48, 8 January 2007 (CST) Trappers Speed How about brining trappers speed? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 86.146.108.105 ( ) }. :I need to check it out again... I think I replaced it by Serpent's Quickness because it sped up Echo and Arcane Echo as well. -- Gizmo 18:42, 30 January 2007 (CST) ::The notes currently state that Serpent's Quickness is better because it can be maintained throughout the whole chain. This is irrelevent because Trapper's Speed can be kept up indefinately at 9 Expertise, whereas SQ requires 16 Wilderness Survival (which this build uses) and Quickening Zephyr. SQ may be superior by an 8% faster recharge (zomg), but doesn't actually reduce the casting time of those traps like Trapper's Speed does. Doom Music 19:06, 8 February 2007 (CST) :::Trapper's Speed can effectively be maintained during the whole trapping process. The requirement in WS is not an issue as we deal damage with Dust Traps so the higher the better. The casting time of all traps is only 2sec, so a reduction of 50% is quite meaningless as anyways, you'll have to put down all traps and wait for you energy to go up again, the time you saved trapping(say 10sec) will be wasted on waiting for energy to go up. But, the main issue of TS is that your traps activate 25% faster(23sec earlier) and it does NOT speed up the recharge time of Echo, Arcane Echo and the last spirit you lay down! -- Gizmo 03:51, 9 February 2007 (CST) Exp Why expertise not 12+1+3?? --[[User:Sigm@|'S'''igmA]] 19px|||My Talk 13:54, 30 January 2007 (CST) :You can't have 12+1+3 on two atributes and Wilderness Survival is what makes the damage. You could take another superior rune thou to have 16WS (12+1+3) and 15Exp (12+3). -- (talk) 14:16, 30 January 2007 (CST) ::That is what I meant. Why not taking 15 exp? I mean, you are not hit physical by almost anything so -75 hp doesn't matter. --[[User:Sigm@|'S'igmA]] 19px|||My Talk 14:32, 30 January 2007 (CST) :::The trapper should switch that armor piece to one with a minor rune and weapon to one with +30-60hp to survive 2 hits from an Aatxe. Otherwise using another superior is great. -- (talk) 15:22, 30 January 2007 (CST) :::I added the other sup rune in the build and added a note of the possible extra protective equipment. -- (talk) 15:29, 30 January 2007 (CST) ::::You can have expertise 12+3=15. This will only have one consequence, you use less energy when trapping. With 13, you'll never run out of energy but with 15 in expertise, you'll wait a couple of seconds less when you want to start trapping the next group. You can switch to a +30-60hp staff to survive longer when you pull very large groups (e.g. 4/6 aatxes & 9 grasping darknesses at the same time). Sometimes I pull groups where I get hit once by the aatxes and 7-8 times by the grasping darknesses, when that happens, I'm really happy to have the extra 75hp! :D -- Gizmo 18:32, 30 January 2007 (CST) Oath Shot What about using Oath Shot in the elite spot instead? This is just a theoretical suggestion at the moment; I should try it out. But I like oath shot very much with my trapper in Sorrows Furnace - it's great fun seeing the traps reset. --Jawn Sno 12:01, 2 February 2007 (CST) :Well basically because to use Oath Shot you actualy have to him something and by hiting you would agro it and if you agro without bunch of traps placed you will get teared apart.----Glass 13:54, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::That's the point - the traps are set, perhaps are running down or have been tripped once. You hit something (I assume that's what you meant) and all your skills including traps reset, and whoever's on top of the formerly dead traps gets zapped. --Jawn Sno 13:44, 12 February 2007 (CST) :::This is not feasible. If you use Oath Shot, that means no Echo. Therefore, you can not copy any trap. If you use Oath Shot to recharge whatever trap you have laid down, that means you have hit an ennemi. They will aggro you and tear away your limbs in a second... Furthermore, Oath Shot recharges your skills but do '''not' reset your traps!!! -- Gizmo 05:17, 13 February 2007 (CST) Boss Farming I have used this build (only i replaced Whirling Defense with Zojun's Haste) during the recent Factions "green weekend" to farm Wing's Axe and from my expirence i think this build could also work on other Warrior/Assassin/Dervish bosses.----Glass 13:54, 2 February 2007 (CST) Mabay, its got the punch to kill a axatate but bosses are more powerful (i think)--Blade (talk| ) 14:08, 2 February 2007 (CST) Well i have never seen a boss doing 250 dmg. in a single non-skill blow but bosses do have very high health so i think this build cant kill lvl. 28 boss (tested on Sskai, Dragon's Birth) but it can kill a 24 lvl. boss (tested on Wing, Three Blade)----Glass 13:11, 3 February 2007 (CST) Weapon Is it better: a staff +15 energy and + 7 armor against physical damage or a staff +15 energy and +30hp and + 20% reduce bleeding ? --Benoit flageol 00:22, 16 February 2007 (CST) :I think it is much better to have the +7 armor against physical damage. Actually, when you pull aatxes, they do hit you while you run but do not cause bleeding. They might cause bleeding only when you are not sheltered behind your spirit after the pull. However, the +30hp strategy is good when you want to pull bigger groups and want to survive. -- Gizmo 04:57, 16 February 2007 (CST) Stygian Veil http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10115358 Here's a thread on GWGuru of someone else using this build with Whirling Defense switched out for Tripwire to solo a group or two in the Stygian Veil. Comes with an incredibly clear and helpful video showing exactly how to do it, with some awesome screenshots of huge groups of Stygian Horrors all dying at once. --Son of Urza 13:59, 16 February 2007 (CST) :I'm glad to hear that this build is becoming more and more popular especially with all the guys farming the DoA. I've been seeing more and more videos and tutorials using this build for farming real elite areas! -- Gizmo 16:02, 20 February 2007 (CST) i use the mind clouder. a perfect staff for this +15 energy +5^50 energy +30hp The Pink Pansy Lightbringer I know lightbringer title will help in DoA trapping but does it help in UW. Are any of them abaddon's minions? Laforge 01:54, 5 March 2007 (CST) :Nope. Afaik the only places where Abaddon's Minions are found, are Elona and the Realm of Torment (Someone correct me if I'm wrong, but I think even torment creatures found in the Ruins of the Tombs of Primeval Kings are not considered "Abaddon's Minions"). --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 03:00, 5 March 2007 (CST) Druid's Armor? It says you need Druid's Armor in the equipment section, but I'm wearing studded leather and doing it just fine with 16 expertise. And I think it's much cheaper just to buy a rune than a full armor set, unless prices have skyrocketed recently? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 72.144.86.230 ( ) }. :Druid's armor or armor with radiant insignias is the only one which helps anything with this build. We always keep the equipment that helps in the equipment field and there are no other armor sets that benefit this build. :What do you mean with "it's much cheaper just to buy a rune than a full armor set"? To use radiant insignias and runes you still need to have armor, you can't go naked with only your insignias and runes on. :DDD -- (talk) 16:38, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ::I think they meant buy a whole new armor set. Not everyone has Nightfall ya know. =) --Ryard 07:45, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :::So? Runes can't replace the Studded Armors armor bonus with energy bonus. We list the optimal equipment in the equipment section and no other armor has any benefits than the Druid's armor or armor with radiant insignias. I don't see any point in this discussion. :) -- (talk) 19:37, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :: UM i have a question, will this work for ToPk?Green monk killer 16:44, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :::You could test yourself. It'll probably work for some of it. -- (gem / talk) 17:10, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::::well it doesnt work for ToPk AND WE NEVER HAVE FAVORGreen monk killer 21:23, 6 April 2007 (CDT) Someone putting it on its talk page? This build smells really funny, and still noone has put it on its talk page? After 1st of May it'll be too late, thus if anyone does, mind taking 2 minutes to tell me? This way I'll add a link to your talk page on the related build (Leave message on mine or directly add the link yourself (use :Details: User...) please). -- Fexghadi 11:25, 19 April 2007 (CDT)